


A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Edge of Civilization

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo 2016 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo, Gen, Star Wars Fusion, Super Soldier Jedis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: Darcy and Jane are traveling to the distant edge of the galaxy to do some research, but their plans might hit a snag. These things happen when you combine Super Soldier Jedi on the run, a Rebel Sympathizing Pilot and his red-headed business partner, and the Evil Empire looking to reclaim their formerly brainwashed assassin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I’ve always liked Star Wars, but I’ve never really been a hard core fan, so if there are wrong things here, I apologize to anyone who may know better. I did my best with what inspiration I had.
> 
> originally posted on tumblr- 3/16/16

The black star field streaked with light was almost hypnotic, lulling Darcy into a trance as she watched the galaxy blur by in hyper-speed. All her worry over Jane and their new expedition to help map the edges of known space seemed to melt away as she slowed her breathing to match the pulsing brilliance of the stars they passed. She was utterly, perfectly relaxed.

Which is why she managed not to jump when a large clatter and bang sounded behind her. She turned quickly to see two of the other passengers. A dark-haired man had apparently knocked his meal onto the floor and was upset as he knelt to fuss over the mess and his blond friend was trying to comfort and reassure him.

She jumped up when her instinctual need to help overwhelmed her desire to give the strangers space and privacy. "I'll call the service droid. He can clean that up and get you some more food."

The blond, bearded man shot her a grateful look and pulled the other distraught fellow to his feet and led him over to sit by the window.

Darcy stuck her head out of the galley and called down the hall. "Hello? J-" she paused. The droid's name was J something. J4V something, maybe? She felt bad about forgetting the tall humanoid droid's name, but was relieved to see him come around the corner and approach her calmly. "Oh, there you are! We need some help, please." Once he was next to her she gave him a thankful pat on his bronzy-red shoulder and gestured him inside.

"I see," the droid stated calmly, his voice strangely accented. "Do not worry. I shall make this right in no time."

"Thank you," Darcy smiled, and the blond man nodded his agreement with the sentiment. She watched as the droid summoned several, smaller bots to attend to the mess while he set about serving up another dish. She moved back over to sit in her previous seat watching the two men interact and finding it almost as hypnotic as the stars outside.

The brunette man kept his face lowered, his hair long shielding him from view, and his words were murmurs so quiet she couldn't make them out. He was wearing a long, woven cloak over plain, serviceable tunic and pants, but the sleeves of the cloak were so long as to cover his hands completely. His arms seemed to twitch and fidget inside them, while his friend shushed him with soft sounds and careful caresses over his hair, shoulders and sides.

"Its okay, Buck, no harm done. Everything will be fixed right up, you'll see. No one is mad. No one is going to punish you. You're safe. I'm here with you. I'll keep you safe," he whispered, his eyes locked onto his friend as he worked to calm him.

Darcy caught a flicker of blue as a pair of anxious eyes jerked up to meet hers. She smiled reassuringly at the man and then looked away, sure staring at him wouldn’t make things easier for the guy. She watched J4-whatever work, lulled by his smooth motions and persistent calm as she took a few more minutes break. When the food was done she took some to Jane and made sure she ate before going back to pouring over her star charts and gravitational tables.

Closing her eyes and laying back on her bunk, Darcy recalled the two men and their intimate exchange. Clearly, the one guy was suffering some serious mental issues. He reminded her a little bit of Jane's former Master, Eric, after they'd rescued him from slavers. He'd only been in their possession for a matter of weeks, but the psychological and physical damage had been severe. Still, there had been a certain... awareness in the man's eyes when he'd caught her looking at him. And his friend- he was so calm and self-contained, moving with a gentle grace that reminded Darcy of the stories her Uncle Phil used to tell her about the Jedi.

She was startled from her thoughts as an announcement was made. "Uh- Hey everyone! This is your Pilot. Uh- we'll be coming out of hyper-jump in about 20 minutes, so if you want to get your shit together..." There was the sound of someone in the background clearing their throat. "Huh? Oh, right." The pilot's clumsy words changed to a practiced speech as he said, "Thank you for choosing to ride with BlackHawk Spacelines. We've enjoyed having you aboard the Avenger and hope your trip was a pleasant one."

"You hear that Jane? Time to put your toys away. We're almost there," Darcy announced, jumping up of her bed to help her friend begin gathering up their things.

"What? Already?" Jane asked, looking around.

They got everything shoved back into their bags and onto one of the hover carts that had come with their cabin. When Darcy peaked her head out, she noticed some of the other passengers lingering in the hallway. There weren't a ton of them headed out to the edge of the known galaxy, but there were still more that she'd expected.

She pulled Jane out to stand in the line as they waited for the ship to dock at the deep space outpost and allow them to disembark. Darcy was pleasantly surprised when the big, broad back in front of her turned out to be the blond man from the galley. He turned, and when he noticed her, nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm glad I ran into you before we got off," he stated as he turned to face her. "I wanted to thank you for earlier." His smile was a thing of beauty and she felt her cheeks heating up under his attention.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just hope your friend is okay?" She asked cautiously, glancing around the man's shoulder to see the brunette looking back, his face blank of expression now, and his eyes watching her carefully.

The bearded man cleared his throat. "Uh, yes. Thank you."

"So, what brings you fellas all the way out to the edge?" Jane asked, deciding to be social, since her distractions were all tucked away for the moment.

When the two men exchanged a nervous glance, Darcy jumped in. "Sorry, My friend Jane sometimes forgets it's not nice to pry," she apologized, nudging Jane lightly in the ribs. In Jane's defense, she hadn't seen the man have a near breakdown earlier and had no clue that she might need to tread lightly. Friendly manners aside, they were both very large and imposing men. Darcy didn't think they'd cause them any trouble, but two ladies traveling alone on the far reaches of civilization couldn't be too careful.

"Its fine," Beard guy assured her. "My friend and I, we're just-" He was cut off as a loud alarm started going off. They all looked around, suddenly on alert as the intercom kicked on.

"Shit! Um, if everyone could go back to their cabins, please. Everything's fine, we're just having a small little hick up- with uh, an Imperial Cruiser..."

Before the announcement clicked off Darcy heard a feminine voice curse and hiss a reprimanding, "Clint!"

Then ten seconds later a calm, cultured woman proclaimed, "Please return to your cabins. There will be a minor delay due to unforeseen Imperial interference, but don't be alarmed. This is a perfectly normal, though inconvenient, procedural requirement that will be handled as quickly and professionally as possible. Thank you for your cooperation," the Captain informed them.

Then the entire ship shook as a tractor beam locked onto them, forcibly knocking out their stabilizers.

Darcy was beginning to feel a distinct sense of unease spreading in her chest and then she noticed the faces of Bearded guy and his friend. They were afraid, angry, and upset.

"Just stay calm, Bucky. We'll figure this out," Bearded guy started but his friend had already shifted into some kind of fighter’s stance, his cloak falling around his feet as he shrugged it off and reached for something on his belt. The buzz of energy as his light saber came to life, burning red and bright and reflecting in his suddenly determined eyes, sent chills up her spine.

"Jane!" she called, probably way louder than was necessary in the narrow hallway. "Get back to the cabin now!"

Bearded guy nodded grimly and then reached for his own weapon. This one glowed an icy, dangerous blue.

Darcy shoved Jane back down the hall and into their room before slamming the door shut behind them and locking it, going as far as to pop open the security panel on the right hand side of the door and hack in to make sure no one would be able to get inside.

Somehow, Darcy didn't think it would be enough to keep trouble out.

She was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: riff off of A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum


End file.
